If You're Not The One
by kikkyss4e
Summary: =) It's my first Song Fic. To the song, "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfeild. I would like some body to tell me how I did. It's not to long, please read and review! Thank you!


If You're Not The One  
  
~If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?~ You see Gohan pushing the door to his house open, and walking in with a smile.  
  
~If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? ~ You see Gohan lying back on a couch in the family room, day dreaming of Videl taking his hand, and running in a field of flowers.  
  
~If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call~ His dreams fade to staring into Videl eyes, softly whispering, "I love you" to one another.  
  
~If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all~ He smiles softly and dreams about when he lifts up Videl by her waist and spins her around, the sweet smile on her face. And how happy that stuff makes her.  
  
~I never know what the future brings~ You see Gohan standing up from his couch, and staring straight ahead out a window.  
  
~But I know you are here with me now~ Gohan's hand reaches up, touching his heart.  
  
~We'll make it through~ He closes his eyes, and lets out a soft sigh.  
  
~And I hope you are the one I share my life with~ Gohan's eyes open, and a small smile creeps across his face.  
  
~I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand~ He just continues staring out the window, and walks closer to it.  
  
~If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?~ Gohan clenches his fist, and hits it against the side of the window, his head leans against the window itself, as he breaks down into tears.  
  
~Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? ~ He pushes himself away from the window and walks into his room, sitting on the bed.  
~If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? ~ He sits up towards the top of his bed, with his arms around his knees crying.  
  
~If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head~ His hands wrap up around his head, and he screams out her name, "Videl".  
  
~If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? ~ Lightly pulling at his own hair, still screaming out and crying.  
  
~If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? ~ A small smile creeps across his face, as he dreams of his lovely fiancé in a wedding gown, reaching up to kiss him at their wedding.  
  
~I don't know why you're so far away~ His thoughts trail off from his wedding, and wonder how she is doing, where she is. His lips move slowly, in a soft whisper he says, "I miss you, Videl, come home to me."  
  
~But I know that this much is true, we'll make it~ His hand clenches into a fist again.  
  
~And I hope you are the one I share my life with~ You see Videl and Gohan flying among the clouds, holding hands, looking over at each other smiling.  
  
~And I wish that you could be the one I die with~ Videl and Gohan standing in a field of flowers, when Gohan reaches down picking a wild daisy, holding it's stem in one hand, he places his other hand over the top, teasingly hiding the flower, and places it in Videl hair.  
  
~And I pray in you're the one I build my home with~ You see Gohan and Videl sitting on the couch cuddling, while a small child is trying to crawl on the floor.  
  
~I hope I love you all my life~ He holds onto her tighter, and whispers "All my life"  
  
~I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand~ Gohan shakes his head lightly, and looks at the bed he is still curled up on.  
  
~If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am~ Gohan's hand resting on his heart, feeling every heart beat.  
  
~Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? ~ ~His head drops in shame, as a few more tears roll down his eyes. ~  
  
~ 'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away~ He stands up from his bed, and slowly walks out of his room, his hand on the wall supporting his every step.  
  
~And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today~ With his hand still sliding against the wall, he walks out the back door, and keeps walking out into the open field of flowers.  
  
~ 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right~ He reaches down and picks a daisy.  
  
~And though I can't be with you tonight~ He holds the daisy in his hand, and walks over towards the center of the field.  
  
~And know my heart is by your side~ He leans down, placing the daisy on top of a grave.  
  
~I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand~ He turns around slowly, and begins walking out away from his old house, and the grave.  
  
~If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am~ He stops, and turns his head back towards the grave, fighting his eyes from spilling tears.  
  
~Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? ~ Gohan feels some one put their hand on his shoulder, and he sees Piccolo, and sighs. Piccolo looks at Gohan, with a sad soft smile, and says, "You have to let go now, it has been 5years."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was my first Song Fic, please tell me what you think!? Thanks!  
  
Tezzy. 


End file.
